


Whispers in the Night

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Nightmares, quiet admissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Laurel wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and admits something aloud while laying in bed with Dinah.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Whispers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m really sorry that this is so so so short, but I got this idea from a prompt that my sister sent to me, and I could not come up with anything else to add. I hope that you all enjoy this little snippet!
> 
> I plan to write more that are longer I promise!

Laurel’s eyes opened in an instant and her hand clutched onto Dinah’s t shirt as she woke from her nightmare. It was about her old life; about her life when she was the Black Siren. Those were memories that she wished she could get rid of, though she knew it was a fruitless endeavor. Laurel checked her surroundings just to make sure that everything was as it should be, and she gave a small smile when her eyes landed on Dinah. Laurel swallowed thickly as she felt as tremor go through her, and she shivered slightly before moving slightly closer to Dinah. 

Her heart was still hammering in her chest, so Laurel moved her hand from Dinah’s shirt and placed it against the bit of exposed flesh that was Dinah’s stomach. Laurel let out a shuddering breath as she shuffled even closer to Dinah; she was trying desperately to rid her mind of the remnants of her nightmare. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed in and out heavily. She needed to get her shit together. She didn’t want to wake Dinah and worry her. 

Taking in another deep breath, Laurel opened her eyes to look back up at Dinah’s sleeping form. Her lips were slightly parted in her sleep and her hair had fallen in her face. Laurel smiled warmly at her girlfriend and carefully pushed the hair back behind her ear. They had been together for a little over a month now, but she was already falling hard for Dinah. If she was being honest with herself, she had begun getting feelings for her long before that. It was probably somewhere between everything happening with Team Arrow and then finding her in 2040. Laurel could actually pinpoint the exact moment she fell for Dinah; it was that moment when she arrived in the bar that Dinah owned and saw Dinah playing the piano and singing. But it was really when Dinah’s eyes met hers with that look on her face; that was when she fell for her.

Laurel took in a deep breath before breathing out a soft, “I love you.” Laurel’s eyes closed at the quiet admission, her whole body seeming to calm at the words. She snuggled closer to Dinah and breathed in her scent before placing a warm kiss against her neck. She let out a light yawn and closed her eyes once more, allowing herself to fall back to sleep.

What Laurel missed whenever she closed her eyes was the little quirk of Dinah’s lips when those words slipped past Laurel’s lips. Once Dinah was sure that Laurel was asleep, her own eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at Laurel’s sleeping figure. She placed a soft kiss on Laurel’s head, making her let out a little noise in her sleep. Dinah laughed silently at how cute the whole situation was. She smoothed out Laurel’s hair before whispering into the night, “I love you too, Laurel Lance.”


End file.
